


The Heart of the Matter

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>The Adventure of the Devil's Foot</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a drabble. The 60-word version is posted at the comm [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/20370.html).

_"I have never loved, Watson."_

At the time, Holmes was speaking of the fairer sex. But lest you think he has never loved at all, I beg you not to be misled.

Admittedly, there are some who would say he is devoid of this most tender of feelings, but that is a patent untruth. They are not privy to his heart, as I am. They could not possibly know its depth, its breadth, its capacity for compassion—and yes, even for love.

No, that knowledge is granted only to me; that heart is mine alone. My greatest joy and privilege.


End file.
